Happy Grumps to You
by TaggertShare
Summary: Written by request. Share's Birthday is approaching. All she wants is some time alone with Grumpy. Cheer, Harmony, and True Heart try to find out what Share would like. Many Bears would like to catch Grumpy and Share rubbing Noses. Surprise Bear and Grumpy himself come up with a unique Gift for Share. Will Share and Grumpy ever kiss in public? Cheer would like to get such a photo.
True Heart, Harmony, and Cheer were sitting on the colorful benches of Rainshine Meadows Park. They were sharing the latest gossip. Suddenly True Heart giggled and pointed to two figures standing near a Gumdrop Tree. They could see it was Grumpy and Share. After a moment the two headed in opposite directions. "Darn, I hoped we might actually get to see those two rub noses in public" said True Heart. "Are you kidding" said Cheer, "they won't even hold Paws in public. It almost seems as if they are afraid to admit they like each other."

Harmony laughed. "What does Share see in that old grump of a Boy anyway? She is so sweet and innocent. He is so... well..." "Antisocial?" Said True Heart trying to finish Harmony's sentence. "What ever" said Harmony. "Grumpy isn't antisocial" said Cheer in defense of her Step Brother. "He suffers from Depression at times. Being near Share seems to lighten his mood. She may be a good influence on him." "Well opposites are said to attract" said True Heart. Harmony laughed. "You and Oopsy are proof of that!" True Heart blushed, "we certainly are!"

"Hey, I just remembered something" said Cheer. "Isn't Share's Birthday coming up soon?" "I think it is one week from today" said True Heart. "What do you think she would like for a present?" "Who knows with Share" said Harmony. "She is almost as unpredictable as her Sister, Surprise Bear." "Really?" Yelled a voice behind them. "Ahh" screamed the Girls. "Gees Surprise" said True Heart, "you just gave me some more grey fur!" Surprise giggled. "You Girls are surprisingly jumpy. I would also be surprised if you could get Share what she really wants. Maybe Lovalot and Cupid could get it for her someday." Surprise happily skipped away down the path to the Park's exit. "That Girl sure is flaky at times" said Harmony.

"But she is right about Cupid and Lovalot" said True Heart. "However I don't think they are ready to give Share what she desires. I don't think Grumpy is ready for a commitment to True Love. However stranger things have happened. And don't say like you and Oopsy." "You read our minds" said Harmony as Cheer laughed. "So what can we do for Share's Birthday?" Neither Girl could answer Cheer's question. Perhaps another Bear could find the answer to that question.

Birthday Bear and Friend Bear were having coffee and donuts at Share's little Cafe. As Share refreshed their coffees Friend Bear questioned her. "So what do you want for your Birthday, Share?" "Oh, just a quiet evening at home" said Share. "Oh come on Share" said Birthday Bear. "It's okay to make a little noise on your Birthday." Share suddenly looked shy. "I really can't tell you what I want." "Does it involve a certain Male Bear with a blue tint to his fur" asked Friend Bear. Share's nose darkened in a blush. "That answers our questions" said Birthday Bear with a grin. Share scooted away to serve another Customer. "Why can't she and Grumpy admit their love for each other" said Friend Bear as she sipped her coffee. "Oh, I love this coffee!"

True Heart and Harmony decided to try a new tactic. If Share wouldn't tell them what she wanted perhaps a certain Boy Bear could. "Hey Grumpy" Harmony said as she cornered Grumpy as he bought groceries. "Some of the Girls have been wondering what Share would like on her Birthday. What do you think she would like?" Harmony looked deep into Grumpy's eyes. For a moment his eyes brightened. Then he looked sad. "Well, Share likes collecting and trying different Teas. She also likes to sit and drink Tea with others to catch up on gossip. A little Tea, Cake, and a few Girls to talk to would probably satisfy her."

True Heart giggled. "Do you think she would like Tea, Cake and a Boy to talk to?" Grumpy looked uncomfortable. "Share is a little shy. Maybe she could be entertained by a Boy like Funshine." "How about a Boy like you" said Harmony. There was a loud 'splat' as Grumpy dropped a carton of milk on the floor. "Look what you made me do" he muttered as Best Friend Bear ran up with a mop and bucket. Harmony and True Heart just looked at each other and nodded. Grumpy may have answered their questions.

Funshine watched as Grumpy repaired the spokes on his bicycle. "So Grumps, I heard you've been asked what Share would like on her Birthday." Grumpy flinched and dropped his wrench with a loud clang . "Harmony and True Heart asked me about it" he said as he picked up his wrench. Funshine smiled impishly. "Yeah, so I have heard. I guess you will never tell them everything they want to know." Grumpy sighed as he tightened a spoke. "I can't tell them. I do like Share. She is so sweet, and I am a sour Bear. How could I ever make a Girl like her happy on her Birthday." Funshine put a Paw on Grumpy's shoulder. "Oh Grumps, I am sure even a Bear like you can brighten a certain Bear's Day."

Grumpy stood and looked nervous. Funshine decided to press the issue. "I am sure you know the rumor mill says you and Share had a little fling when she helped repair your Cloud Express Delivery System." Funshine didn't know what to expect next. He wouldn't have blamed Grumpy if he had slugged him. "Yeah, we did hug and rub noses that one time" said Grumpy in a burst of honesty. "It was nice. However it is like I already said. She is so sweet and I am sour. How could such a relationship work out?" "Harmony told me opposites are said to attract" said Funshine with a devilish grin. "As such you and Share should be perfect for each other."

Grumpy frowned. He did like Share. In fact he was starting to fall in Love with her. However he was prone to bouts of Depression. He did know that Share understood that. She had admitted to him that Cheer had given her a Pamphlet on understanding Depression. Unknown to Grumpy was that Cheer had once lent that pamphlet to Funshine. Cheer had been annoyed by a comment Funshine made about Grumpy. After reading up on Depression Funshine had made an effort to tolerate Grumpy's moodiness. It had lead to a unique friendship between the two Boys.

Funshine tried to read Grumpy's body language. It seemed as if Grumpy was fighting a mood swing. Grumpy walked over to his tool bench and picked up a Coffee Mug. After gulping the rest of his Coffee down he gave the wry half smile he was known for. "Share does deserve a big Present. Her Sister just may know what to do. Surprise Bear is a lot smarter than she lets on. Here, try out your Bicycle now. You also owe me Ten Care Credits." Funshine rode off on his newly repaired bike right to Surprise Bear's home. Within an hour she had called in a few more Bears. Together they plotted to give Share the one Gift she truly wanted. Meanwhile Grumpy sat in a corner in his Shop and cried. How could any Bear ever Love the likes of him? How could he ever make a sweet Girl happy?

He walked over to a decorated box on the tool shelf. It had once held the thermos Share had given him as a simple gift. Through tear streaked eyes he read the tag on it. "To Grumpy from Share with Love and Care" he read aloud. He stared at the decorated Box and then wiped away his tears. "What could I put in a Box for her? I need to think like her Sister would." A rare wide grin suddenly crossed Grumpy's face. He raced out the door and ran all the way to Surprise's home. There her surprised guests listened to Grumpy's idea. "Share will have to like a gift like that" said Harmony. "It is the one thing I am sure will bring cheer to Share on her Birthday" said Cheer Bear. "I think she will be tickled" said Surprise with a giggle. Funshine grinned, "so Grumps, are you sure you are up to the task?" "I would do anything for Share" said Grumpy who then blushed. The other Bears grinned. Grumpy had nearly admitted he loved Share.

It took a bit of work for Funshine and Grumpy to make Share's Birthday surprise. Other Bears soon joined in. With so many Bears involved it was hard to keep things secret. Surprise Bear put Secret Bear in charge. "After all this work I hope Share likes it" Secret whispered to Cheer. Cheer grinned and pointed to Grumpy who was in a corner cutting cardboard. Cheer found herself also whispering. "I hope he likes it too. We need him to spring the surprise."

Share's Birthday finally arrived. It had been a quiet day. As she closed up the Tea for Me Cafe she sighed. Her Sister had told Share she would drop by for a visit that evening. Share remembered the Birthday cake her Sister had once made for her. The Cake had sizzling Candles. Share figured they were gag candles that would re-light as she blew them out. Instead the Cake had exploded just as she blew out the Candles. Frosting and cake dripped from the ceiling and even Share's nose. Surprise Bear had giggled, "surprise! I guess it doesn't take too big of a firecracker to light up a Cake!"

Share had just finished freshening up when she heard a knock at her door. It was with a bit of trepidation that Share answered it. There on her stoop was Surprise Bear, Cheer, and Harmony. Surprise handed her Sister a small cake with purple Icing. Share carefully eyed it and sniffed it. "What's going on" said Share suspiciously. "You tell us" said Harmony as she put a Variety Pack of Tea on the coffee table. Harmony turned and pointed to a very large object Good Luck Bear's Delivery Service was delivering. "It's addressed to you" said Good Luck as he struggled to wheel in a very large package. He carefully dropped it off in Share's Living Room and tried not to laugh as he left.

Share stared at what looked like a huge decorated Gift Box. It had one round opening in the front right side, at floor level. Share looked at a gift tag on top. "Well, it does say to Share Bear. What can it be?" "Could it be a box full of Tea sang" Cheer. "Not with a hole like that" said Share. "Maybe it's a Foot Paw Massager" said Harmony. "Stick your Foot Paw in the hole and see if anything happens." Share timidly stuck her right foot paw into the hole. "Ha ha ha" she laughed as she quickly withdrew her foot. "Well, is it a Paw Massager" asked Harmony with a grin." More like a Toes Tickler" said Share as she got on her paws and knees. "What is in there?"

She peered into the hole. Suddenly a long blue feather emerged and tickled her Nose. "Achoo" went Share. Share heard a muffled "Bless you" . Share stood with her hand paws on her hips and looked at the box. "Well open your Gift, Girl" said Harmony who was trying not to bust a gut. Cheer was giggling like a Cub. While Share stared at the box Cheer carefully reached for a Camera she had hidden in her Paw Bag. Only Surprise Bear was able to keep a straight face. Share carefully lifted off the top of the Box and peered down into it. Before she could react a Nose touched hers in a Kiss. Share didn't even notice the camera flash. "Oh Grumpy, you... you" Share spluttered. Then Share just stared as Grumpy arose out of the box.

Without speaking Grumpy held out a small banner. 'Happy Birthday' it read in large letters. Below that a second line of smaller letters read 'Happy Grumps to You!' Surprise tapped her shocked Sister on the shoulder. "I don't remember ordering that. I guess you didn't either." "Do you want us to call Good Luck and have that Package returned" said Cheer as she laughed. Share suddenly blushed, "no, I think I will keep it. It just may come in handy." Surprise Bear giggled. "I guess you like a Toes and Nose Tickler. Better yet it can also do Nose Rubbing. We will leave now so you can break it in." The Girls looked back as they left. Share had her Paw on Grumpy's shoulder. Both Bears had their eyes fixated on one another. Once outside the Girls quietly stood under Share's partly open Living Room window. They heard Share giggle loudly.

As they headed down the street Harmony said "I wonder if Share is getting her Nose or her Toes tickled." "Either way a certain blue boy Bear should be tickled pink" said Cheer. "We should be tickled pink too. We got to see Grumpy rub his Nose on Share's. Better yet I got a photo of it!" Surprise Bear smiled impishly. "I hope Share is not too hard on her Present. When we were Cubs she quickly wore them out." Cheer giggled. "I am sure Grumpy won't wear out. However those two Bears will probably be a bit tired out in a while!"

A few hours later Share smiled as she looked in her mirror. "Look how mussed up my fur is" she said to herself. "I could not have had a better time. Grumpy was one fun present! I will have to keep that Box forever. I may be able to get some re-fills! And I am not talking about the Cake and Tea." Share was still smiling as she lay in her bed. "Best Birthday ever" she said to her Plushy. She was giggling even as she drifted off to sleep.

It was late when Grumpy got home. He cleaned up and combed his fur. He was humming to himself. If any Bear had peeked into Grumpy's window they would have thought it was another Bear they were watching. Grumpy was actually smiling. There would be no crying tonight. He had given Share a special gift. She had given him one too. Share had whispered Sweet Nothings into Grumpy's ear as they had embraced. He may be a flawed Bear with personal problems. As Share had cuddled up to him all his problems had seemed to vanish. He looked at a copy of the photo Cheer had taken just as his Nose had touched Share's.

"Well I hope every Bear is satisfied" he muttered aloud. "For just this one time and one picture they get to see me and a Girl rub Noses." Then he walked over to his Night Stand and picked up a large framed photo of Share. He rubbed his Nose over the photo's Nose. "I hope it wasn't the last time I rub Noses with you, Girl!" Grumpy needn't worry. Care Bears live extremely long Lives. In the long Road of Life they are destined to help each other battle Depression and shyness. Better yet ahead there lies very long Lifetimes of sharing Love, rubbing Noses and even tickling Toes between he and Share.


End file.
